


I've Got You Right Where I Want You

by crumplelush



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Nohmmykate and cooking" on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You Right Where I Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/gifts).



It’s almost a competition between them. Who is the worst cook. Kate literally can’t even fry an egg and Tommy once actually burned cornflakes. (Don’t ask. Seriously, just don’t.)

Noh-Varr is horrified at the two of them and their complete inability to be fully functional human beings. How is it that the Kree supersoldier turned out to be the best at basic human domesticity? He’s not even human for gods sake!

Noh-Varr may be able to eat any biological material and therefore can happily live on actual trash (can and did for many years), but even he baulks at some of the stuff that Tommy and Kate eat. Nutritionally void is a polite way to describe it.

So he takes matters into his own hands and corals them into the kitchen one Saturday afternoon for a cookery lesson. Just a few basics and to give them at least one meal that they can prepare themselves so they no longer live on takeout and restaurants. It takes a lot of convincing to get them to agree, but eventually he promises that if they do this for him then on Sunday he’ll finally teach them both how to fly his spaceship. (And yes Tommy, sex by Jupiter is possible if you’re very good and do everything you’re told without setting too many things on fire.)

Unsurprisingly Kate turns out to be amazing with a knife and can chop vegetables like nobodies business. Tommy nearly burns his eyebrows off when browning the mince, but everyone expected that. Kate burns the bechamel sauce on the first go, but the second try turns out not too bad. In the end they have a delicious lasagne handmade from scratch by Kate and Tommy with only minor cuts, burns and abrasions sustained during the process. It tastes delicious and Tommy keeps looking at the pan of leftovers like a new father might look at his firstborn son.

"So we did well right?" Kate asks, mouth still full of lasagne and homemade bread (THAT was all Noh. He’s not letting these savages anywhere near his breadmaker. He loves them but there’s a limit).

"Yes, very well indeed. Tomorrow’s lesson will start after breakfast I think."

"Cool", Tommy interjects. "So what are we learning to cook next week?"

Noh-Varr raises an eyebrow.

"Well it was fun and we get food, sex and cool spaceship lessons out of this deal. I’m not seeing a downside" he says, and Noh-Varr smiles.  
It’s really not that difficult to get them to do what he wants after all.

"Next week I thought we could try a basic risotto. Followed by leaning the ships basic weapons systems."

Kate’s eyes light up. “Yes!”

And Noh-Varr sits back, hiding his smile as his two lovers argue over who gets to fly the ship first. At this rate he’ll have two michelin starred chefs by Easter. Who says you can’t always get what you want?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you'd like to send me any prompts or just chat about the weather. :)


End file.
